


get it ripe (get it right, get it tight)

by sallycake



Series: baby got back (of the net) [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Butts, Crack Treated Seriously, Heavy Kiester, M/M, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallycake/pseuds/sallycake
Summary: Babcock on what allows smaller skaters like Trevor Moore and Dmytro Timashov to succeed with #Leafs: "They got big asses. So they weigh a lot. You can laugh, but it's the truth."- Kristen Shilton
Relationships: Mike Babcock/Trevor Moore, Mike Babcock/Trevor Moore/Dmytro Timashov
Series: baby got back (of the net) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543432
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	get it ripe (get it right, get it tight)

**Author's Note:**

> Set at the very beginning of the 2019/2020 season. 
> 
> I almost didn't post this for obvious reasons related to Mike Babcock being a terrible person. If it will upset you to read about him abusing his power, please do not read this!

Dima spends the summer back in Stockholm working on his stride and his posterior chain. It’s basically leg day every day. He wants to get more explosive, more dynamic, really bulk up. It goes great; he gets to camp and he’s playing like a beast. Last year he had almost given up on ever making the team, and this year it seems like he might be on the opening night roster. 

He loves hanging out with all the guys at the beginning of the season. Everyone is excited to be back together, back playing hockey. Plus, spending camp in Newfoundland makes the whole thing feel like an extended working vacation. 

He starts spending more time with Trevor too, which is nice. They basically stopped talking when Trevor got called up for good last season- not because of any problem, just because they were both so busy and so focused on the playoffs. 

So it’s nice to reconnect. They get dinner together at a hole-in-the-wall donair shop on an off night, and talk about their summers, their families, and then, inevitably, hockey and the coaching staff. 

Trevor frowns down at his fries. “I miss Keefe, you know? I would run through a wall for that guy. Babs is— fine. I don’t know.” 

Dima nods and hums through his mouthful of beef and sauce. He doesn’t really have an opinion, one way or the other. 

Trevor continues, “He’s been super positive about my play in the media, but one on one? I honestly can’t tell if he likes me- he’s kind of hard to read.”

At this, Dima coughs, and exclaims, “You kidding? He likes you, of course he likes you. It’s like, your ass. He loves it.” This is something he knows for sure. 

Trevor laughs awkwardly and rolls his eyes. “Yeah, I know, I know.”

Dima insists, “No, I’m serious, he always stares.” He doesn’t know how Trevor hasn’t noticed this by now. 

Trevor looks away and changes the subject. 

Dima likes working out with the guys, but he also really likes working out on his own. Once everyone has settled into their off-day and game-day routines, Dima finds a time when he can do a solitary workout after morning skates, in the lower gym of their practice rink. 

He’s just settling into his second set of split squats when he notices Babs paused in the doorway. He’s staring, and Dima’s pretty sure he knows why.

“You can look if you want.” Dima tries to sound as nonchalant as possible. “At my ass. Like, that’s what you want to do, right? You can if you want- I don’t mind.”

Babs turns abruptly and walks out of the room. Well, Dima should have expected that. 

He’s back the next day though. And this time he’s staring openly. Dima feels like his entire back half is on fire. He’s never had someone so focused on him, so focused on one specific part. It makes him feel wild. He can see the curve of his own ass in the reflection of the mirror behind him, and he admires it. Sees what Babs sees, for a second. It’s a nice feeling. 

Plus he’s really getting into his deadlifts. Because he’s so hyper-aware, it’s easier than normal to activate his glutes.

Trevor corners him after practise a week later. 

“So, you weren’t kidding about the ass thing, were you?”

Dima nods. “It’s ok- he look at mine too.”

Trevor scrubs his hand over his face. “This is so weird.”

“You never heard of like, ass guy?”

“Yeah, but not… not my coach.”

Dima shrugs. “I mean, not so weird to me. You have a great ass. So do I.” He pauses and frowns. “Does it bother you? I mean, like, are you ok?”

“Oh, yeah, no- that’s fine. I mean, I think. I guess- I kinda like it. Can I say that?”

Dima shrugs again. “Say whatever you want.” 

He thinks for a minute, and then smiles. “I’m gonna go work out in lower gym. Want to come?” 

Trevor looks a bit thrown by the abrupt change of topic, but he nods. “Sure.”

When they get to the dingy weight room Dima turns to Trevor and says, “Let’s do squats, I’ll spot you.”

Trevor goes to grab his normal weight, but Dima stops him. “Wait, start lighter, I want to, like, try something.”

“Try what?”

That’s when Babs walks by. His eyes widen when he notices that Trevor is there too. 

“Hey coach.”

Babs jerks out a nod. “Boys.”

“You should come look at Trevor’s form. I think he needs some help.” 

Babs stands still in the doorway for a moment, but then walks over to stand next to Dima, behind Trevor. 

“What do you think?” Dima moves closer to Trevor and reaches out a hand to touch. 

He slides his hand over the thick muscle of Trevor’s right cheek, feels it flex as he slowly lowers into the squat and rises again. 

He looks up at Babs. “You want to touch?” 

Babs drags his eyes from where Dima’s hand is touching Trevor. He nods. 

“Trevor, do another set.”

Trevor bends again, and Babs reaches out his hand carefully to place it lightly on Trevor’s other side. At first he just keeps his hand still on Trevor’s hip as Trevor rises and lowers under him. 

He seems to get more confident, or maybe just can’t help himself, and adjusts for a firmer grip. He moves his thumb to the part where Trevor’s ass meets his upper thigh, and slides it along the curve under the cheek. He keeps moving his hand, massaging the muscle, grabbing at the flesh. He looks like he wants to smack, but Dima catches his eye and shakes his head. So Babs moves his hand to the top of Trevor’s ass again, and presses down, lets his fingers slide across the slippery material of Trevor’s shorts, and down between his cheeks. 

Trevor’s grip on the barbell slips. Dima grabs the weight and lifts it back on the rack.

Babs looks like he can barely breathe. His hands are shaking, just a little bit, and he’s staring resolutely at the ugly gym carpet. Trevor isn’t much better. They’re all hard. 

“Ok. We’re going to hit the showers. Come on Trevor.” Trevor doesn’t move, and Dima wonders if he’s going to have to drag him out of the room. But then he shakes himself, and starts walking. 

Dima follows Trevor out of the room. He gives him a slap on the ass for good measure, and turns back to wink at Babs. This is great. 

Trevor’s on the top line. Dima’s staying on the team.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to me on tumblr @snackboimitch :)))


End file.
